Divergent High
by fangirl4lyf
Summary: Used plot, sorry. Tris is new to Divergent High. She is basically the perfect girl any boy would want. Beautiful, the best athlete, singer, musician, and more. When Four crosses her path and falls for her, how will he get her to be his girl? Will she like him too? Eventual Fourtris. Christina/Will, Uriah/Marlene Zeke/Shauna. Rated T to be safe. Hope you like it!
1. Those Eyes

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! So I decided I would do a Divergent fanfic because I love the trilogy and I had all these ideas running through my head. Hope you guys like it! Sorry it's so short I am working on the new chapter and making it longer.**

**Tris POV**

_Riiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!_

I quickly shut my alarm off and look at the clock.

_5:10 am_

I jump out of bed and get dressed to go to the gym.

See I lived in Malibu all my life. Since I just moved to Chicago with my dad and my brother this summer, I have to start my 3rd year at a new school- Divergent High. I am a very sporty girl and was quite popular at my old school. You could consider me a jock. I do track and field, soccer, basketball, almost every type of martial arts there is, so self-defense, swimming, gymnastics, softball, and any type of combat. Yeah. I know that's a lot. I am probably the most "jockish" girl you'll find. I am also very talented in music- almost any instrument there is, and I can draw a bit.

My family is also very rich, so we have a huge mansion and tons of yard space. My room is white covered in neon paint splatter. I have a 60" flat screen, king size bed, a walk in closet probably half the size of my room, which is huge. And there's a lot of random stuff like beanbag chairs, family pictures, a karaoke machine, and a huge hair and makeup counter. Not that I use a lot of makeup. The other room that I use most is the music studio room. It is really big with almost every instrument, sound board+ other musical technology, and a big studio booth **(A/N: idk if that's what it's called) **

Anyway, I pull on a black sports bra and blue athletic short shorts. After I've got everything, I head to my bright blue mustang, and go to the local gym.

I know that not a lot of people will be here this early because I came during the summer. I see a tall muscular guy with dark brown hair beating the shit out of a punching bag. He is the only one other than me. I like this gym because it has thing like targets with knives, and cool combat training things. I personally like throwing knives so I walk over and pick up a few, then go 10 feet away from the target. I think about my mom, who died 3 years ago. I think about the mysterious person who murdered her and put the image onto the target. As I aim, I count to 3 in my head and release the knife with full force.

It sinks dead center into the wood.

A few knives later, the middle of the board in full of knives and I hear the punching from across the room stop. I see the guy walking out of the room. Right before he goes through the doors, he looks at me and his deep blue eyes bore into my greenish-blue ones. He is so handsome. But in his eyes, I also see deep mysteries and secrets hidden away in them. After a second of staring, he leaves the room.

I hope I see him again, because I'm sure as hell going to talk to him and figure him out.

**Tobias POV**

As I get to the gym this morning, I think about school. It's my 3rd year in Divergent High and I'm happy I get to see my friends and have epic parties again. I missed my bro Zeke. No one is in the gym when I get there. No one usually is so it doesn't bother me. I go to the punching bag, and think of Marcus, my "dad". I punch the bag with full force.

After a while, I hear someone come in and go to the knives and targets. I look over my shoulder to see a small framed and short, blonde girl with tan skin. She picks up a few knives, and as she throws, I notice her perfect stance and position. Yeah I know stuff about combat with weapons and hand to hand. She gets it in dead center. Woah… All of her throws go into the middle. I decide it's time to go to school. As I'm walking out the door, I look at her and her blue-green swirly eyes meet mine.

She is beautiful.

I reluctantly break the gaze and head out the door, my thoughts still on her. I need to meet her.

**Tris POV **

After the gym, I head home; take a shower, and then change. I put on a pair of cut off black short shorts, a crop top with my favorite band- Skillet- on it and a pair of black converse. I have 15 minutes till school starts, so I grab my bag, and run out to my galaxy patterned Ferrari. **(A/N: I actually looked this up and it looks soooo cool!) **When I get to school, I see 5 different colored buildings, and a million eyes on me; actually my car. I'm a little self conscious because I am not pretty, and a little bit on the short side. Nervously, I walked to the office to get my schedule.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior. I'm new here," I told the woman at the desk. She had streaks in her hair and a tattoo of a hawk on the back of her neck.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Tori the music, art, and guidance counselor. Here's your schedule," she said while giving me the piece of paper.

_Beatrice Prior: Dauntless_

_1__st__ Period: Math_

_2__nd__ Period: Art_

_3__rd__ Period: Music_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ Period: Study Hall_

_5__th__ Period: Self Defense/Gym/Combat_

Huh. Pretty decent day. My brother already told me about the faction system here so I know what dauntless is. As I walk out of the office, I crash into something, no, someone. She is tall, with dark tanned skin and short light brown hair. She is gorgeous.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she burst out, helping me up.

"It's ok. It was as much my fault as yours," I reply.

"I'm Christina. Are you new? I would have recognized you if you weren't."

"Yeah I'm new. Can you show me to my locker please?" I ask.

"Sure! What number?"

"D174."

She squeals loudly. "That's right next to mine! Let me see your schedule!"

I hand it over and after going through it, she lets out another huge squeal. This time I cover my ears.

"Same exact schedule! We were meant to be best friends!" She screams.

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah I guess so!" I am starting to like this girl.

On our way to math, she rambles on about the gossip in the school when I feel someone staring at me. When I turn around, I meet the same deep blue eyes from this morning.

This is going to be a long year.

**So? Should I continue and post the next chapter? I don't know if you guys liked it. Constructive criticism always welcome! Any suggestions? Oh and also should I continue on this story for a while, or should I continue Alicante High and then come back to this?**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**Ok so I'm writing chapter 2 right now and I have some questions. Should I do some Uriah/Tris or Zeke/Tris first, and get Tobias jealous? Later there would be Fourtris. Or should I just do Fourtris? And also, I want to add new people that were from Tris's old school. So I will need:**

**(I want them to be all boys.)**

**Name:**

**Age/Grade:**

**Hair:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Some personality traits (nice, hyper):**

**Overall appearance:**

**Other stuff:**

**Old relationship w/ Tris (friends, besties, ex-boyfriend):**

**Got that? Please give me some ideas! Thanks so much! Love you all :) 3**


End file.
